Unspoken Apologies
by LumosOrion
Summary: I had believed that we were protecting him for her, for his mother but as my mentor told me, we were only protecting him until it was the right time for him to die. DH-Spoilers


I miss her. She was the only girl I had ever truly loved and felt for. Ever since I saw her in that park I knew there was something…pure around her. That boy had that same glow when he first stepped into my classroom. I knew as he looked up at me with those eyes just who's son he was.

I shouldn't have been so cruel to him during his time at Hogwarts, even if it was to cover up myself protecting him under all the lies told. I knew it was wrong even as I was doing it but after I started I couldn't stop. He was partly the reason of her death. I couldn't help throwing insult after insult at him. It was partly the reason because he had the same glasses his father had when he attended the school with myself. His father was the person who took her away from me, he was the person who gave me nightmares every night from taunting and bullying in the castle halls or grounds. I couldn't never allow myself to look into his eyes, the eyes he inherited from her. The first day I looked into those eyes they allowed me to remember her, when we first met and when we promised to stay friends…a promise broken. I took it in my power to take responsibility for the boy, I protected him and lie after lie fell like bricks .

I wanted to apologise to the boy, he had done nothing wrong he was just caught in the middle of my hatred towards his father because of the blood running through his veins. I had protected him, yes, but I had treated him in the foulest way. I had believed that we were protecting him for _her_, for his mother but as my mentor told me, we were only protecting him until it was the right time for him to die. I felt betrayal when he had told me, betrayal on her half, betrayal that we had protected him for these seventeen years only for him to die, not survive, die.

I started to feel the venom penetrate my heart, seeping in through my veins and overpowering the blood flow, I was already collapsed on the floor but I could feel myself slipping away as I tried desperately to clamp my hand over the bleeding wound in my neck. I looked around the room in panic hoping to find a cauldron but I should have known not to hope so ridiculously. When my eyes searched the room a second time the boy was standing there, I tried to speak but my body wasn't obeying and the boy bent down and pulled my closer by my robed.

"Take… it… Take… it" I rasped out painfully.

I felt all my memories start to slip away slowly, more pain brought onto my being as they did. The boy with a look of sorrow on his face started to collect the memories in a flask and I felt truly grateful though I knew he wouldn't understand why until he witnessed them. My grip on the boy's robes slackened but I still managed to hang on and utter out my dying wish.

"Look … at … me …" I whispered.

He turned his head slightly so his green eyes met my black ones and I felt my lips turn into a small unnoticeable smile as I felt myself slip away. I was met by Lily, giggling as she was only fifteen again and holding my hand pulling me into the bright light as my world went black.

Severus Tobias Snape. 9th January 1960 - 2nd May 1998

"_**Albus Severus, you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Severus Snape was most probably one of my favourite characters in the books and I was sad when he was murdered, but maybe that was a good thing. I know death shouldn't be taken for granted but this time I believe it should be, neither Severus nor Harry knew how important each other was in their lives until one of them was gone. Sure Severus was unforgivably mean to Harry but that was only because of Severus's unrequited love for Harry's mother. I can probably guess that Severus was only acting like that to Harry because everyday he had to see the boy, see Lily in the boy but with the looks of James Potter the boy who bullied him with out ever having a reason why. <strong>_

_**Severus was a great man and whoever doesn't say that hasn't understood the books at all. He died to protect Harry and though he has gave up his life for Harry he was allowed to reunite with Lily. **_

_**~J.H.**_


End file.
